Juhi
Juhi (樹皮, Juhi) is a character created by Sir Aether. She is a kunoichi of Edagakure and a member of Shizen'na. Background Around six months prior to the start of the Sanyu Hiden novel, Juhi joined Shizen'na, but did not fully trust her father, and wrote down the names and base locations of the organization to use as a fail-safe should she need it. Personality Juhi is a captivating, flirtatious and cheerful individual. This extends to battle where she will flirt with her opponent's if they catch her interest. Because of these traits, she is usually not taken seriously by others, though she doesn't seem to mind. Despite her laid-back demeanor, she holds the best interests of Edagakure to heart and is willing to sacrifice her life for her village. However, she did not fully trust her father and his goal for Shizen'na and as a precaution, she secretly recorded the location, names and abilities of almost every member of the organization, so that she could have a bargaining chip in the event she needed it. Like her father, Juhi has no prejudice against those possessing kekkei genkai, despite being a member of Shizen'na and only joined the organization for what she thought was the betterment of Edagakure. Appearance Juhi possess dark green hair that is tied near the end that reaches to her legs. Like her father, she is heterochromatic with one eye being red and the other blue. Her standard attire included a blue sleeveless shirt under a green jacket that exposes her midriff, brown shinobi pants, boots and dark brown gloves. Abilities Barrier Armor Juhi's signature technique is the Barrier Armor. By using Yin Release, she can create an transparent coating around herself that can protect her from kunai and even swords. Because of this, she can rush an opponent and not have to worry about a counterattack and therefor can launch a surprise attack that would normally not be possible without getting injured. However, because of the armor makes grabbing objects more difficult, she does not coat her hands, leaving them vulnerable to attack, yet allows her to wield a sword. Kenjutsu Despite her age Juhi is highly proficient in kenjutsu. She uses a katana that is short (around 60 cm) and Iai, a branch of kenjutsu which involves the Juhi rapidly unsheathing her blade to slash her opponent, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Her speed and skill with Iai is enough to prevent Higure from using ninjutsu against her. What makes her truly dangerous is that she can apply chakra flow to her sword the moment it leaves the sheath, allowing her to extend her sword's range at the last possible second. She has also been shown to be able to catch shuriken with her sword and fling them at an opponent fast enough to give them very little time to react. Blank Period Sanyu Hiden: Frozen Resolve Trivia *The name "Juhi" (樹皮) means "tree bark". *According to the databook(s): **Juhi's hobbies are designing swords. **Juhi wishes to fight Mukui. **Juhi's favorite foods is fresh crab, while her least favorite is roe. **Juhi's favorite phrase is "Never give a sword to a man who can't dance" (踊ることができない人に剣を与えてはなりません, Odoru koto ga dekinai hito ni ken o ataete wa narimasen). Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Partner Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=438. Category:DRAFT